


Multi Fandom Prompts

by DaisyErina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV), Supernatural, Teen Titans (Animated Series), The Almighty Johnsons, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, iZombie (TV)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hobbit, Once Upon A Time, Reader Insert, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyErina/pseuds/DaisyErina
Summary: My new multi fandom request series! Details inside. There are too many potential relationships to tag.





	Multi Fandom Prompts

Multi Fandom Prompts  
Another multi fandom OTP challenge! The instructions are simple. Leave a comment staring which prompt you would like and with which character. When a prompt has been claimed, I will write the character and the claimer beside it. When a prompt has been written, it will be bolded.  
Bear in mind that not every character from every fandom will be available. There are a few I don't know well enough to write, as well as some fandoms I don't know well enough.

YES: Once Upon a Time, Supernatural, Harry Potter, Avengers, Hobbit, Almighty Johnsons, iZombie, Teen Titans.

NO: Doctor Who, X-Men, Deadpool (I love him but I'm not comfortable writing his personality), Marauders (I love hearing about them but I don't know any of them well enough to write), anime.

Any other fandoms you are welcome to ask about. Both fluff and smut are acceptable. If you don't specify, it will automatically be fluff.

1\. Getting lost somewhere.  
2\. Pet names.  
3\. Patching each other up.  
4\. Hospital visit.  
5\. Scar worship. - Felix  
6\. Making fun of each other.  
7\. Death of a loved one.  
8\. Sleeping in.  
9\. Hugging.  
10\. Watching the other sleep.  
11\. Drawing each other.  
12\. Having a lazy day.  
13\. In a fairytale.  
14\. Geeking out.  
15\. Teaching the other to do something.  
16\. Needing each other.  
17\. Washing something.  
18\. One of them is sick.  
19\. Spoiling one another. - Killian Jones fluff for sparrabethobidala  
20\. Buying flowers for one another.  
21\. Competition.  
22\. Growing old together.  
23\. Dealing with children. - Loki Laufeyson for CatalinaAcosta (D)  
24\. Trying to seduce each other.  
\- Sam Wilson smut for Cinnamon_Fox (W) 25\. Interacting with family.  
26\. Moving in together.  
27\. Falling in love.  
28\. Doing household chores.  
29\. Shopping together.  
30\. Pillow talk.- Natasha Romanoff fluff for Clintxshaa


End file.
